One or more embodiments of the subject matter described herein relate to data communications and, more particularly, to data communications with a rail vehicle.
Rail vehicles such as trains include propulsion systems that move the rail vehicles along a track. These propulsion systems may include engines, motors, or electric circuits that provide power to propel the rail vehicles along the track. The rail vehicles may include brakes that slow the movement of the rail vehicles.
Some known rail yards have a Remote Control Locomotive (RCL) system that allows for the wireless control of the rail vehicles. For example, a human operator may control the movement of the rail vehicles within a rail yard by wirelessly transmitting a radio frequency (RF) signal directly to the locomotive of a rail vehicle. The locomotive receives the wireless signal and changes movement of the rail vehicle in response thereto.
The use of RF signals to communicate with the rail vehicles requires relatively costly equipment. Moreover, the wireless signals transmitted in rail yards located in urban or densely populated areas may be interfered with by other wireless signals transmitted in the area. The interference with the yard RF signals can cause interruption of communication with the rail vehicles and/or for commands to the rail vehicles to not be delivered.
A need exists for an improved system and method for communicating with rail vehicles.